Tan solo un pequeño engaño
by toriyara
Summary: Y la chica de sus sueños era… ¡¿Izaya! ¡¿Qué demonios! ¿Cómo diablos se había dejado burlar así…? Pero quién sabe, tal vez no era una simple broma después de todo. Claro que, independientemente de resultados, Izaya iba a ser sin dudas golpeado.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

¿Cuídate, si?

"_¿¡Nunca viste M. Butterfly!? ¡No lo hagas, Peace-san! D: ¡Es demasiado triste y emotiva! ¡No vale la pena llorar así!" Kanra-chan, una noche, a Peace._

_**No hay nadie en la sala**_

_**No hay nadie en la sala**_

_**Kanra-chan se ha conectado**_

_**Peace se ha conectado**_

**Kanra-chan**

Holis!

**Peace**

Hola.

Como estás?

**Kanra-chan**

Bien, bien! :D Vos?

Tanto tiempo!

Ya te extrañaba

**Peace**

Me alegro.

Bien.

Pero pasó menos de un día…

**Kanra-chan**

Es muuuuuuucho tiempo~! D:

No te parece?

**Peace**

Puede ser.

**Kanra-chan**

Que cruel!

Claro que es lo es!

No me extrañaste?

Peace-san?

Holaaa~

Estás?

**Peace**

Claro que si.

Y si.

Es que no tuve tiempo para conectarme.

**Kanra-chan**

Si, ya sé…

No estarás trabajando mucho?

Ne, ne!

Que te parece si dejas ese trabajo espantoso!

**Peace**

No puedo hacer eso.

**Kanra-chan**

Aaaaah, pero es muy peligroso! D:

…

Peace-san?

No me gusta que tardes tanto en contestar!

**Peace**

Perdón.

Me estaba riendo.

Y vos contestas muy rápido, impaciente.

**Kanra-chan**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

De qué? o_o

No soy impaciente! ò_o

**Peace**

No es peligroso.

Por lo menos, no para mí.

Si lo sos :P

**Kanra-chan**

BUENO TA, SI SOY IMPACIENTE. - _-

Y si es peligroso!

Me preocupo por ti…

**Peace**

Gracias.

Es muy lindo de tu parte.

Pero no te preocupes tanto, si?

Digamos

No pueden lastimarme tan fácil.

Estoy bien.

**Kanra-chan**

Pero! Ya sé que sos fuerte!

Pero, igual! Me preocupa mucho tu bienestar! No quiero que sufras, ni que te hieran, ni nada…

…

Peace-san, ya pasaron 5 minutos!

Aprovecha mejor tu tiempo conmigo! D:

**Peace**

Perdón.

Es que todo esto es muy raro.

**Kanra-chan**

Raro?

**Peace**

Si.

Yo no te conozco.

Sin embargo, vos

decís esas cosas, no lo entiendo.

No estoy enojado!

Es que

bueno, eso.

Kanra-chan?

**Kanra-chan**

Aaaaaaaaah~! Sos un divi~!

**Peace**

Eh?

Qué?

Divi?

**Kanra-chan**

Divino! :3

**Peace**

Ah…

Bueno.

**Kanra-chan**

En serio, no puedo creerlo!

Qué pasa?

Seguro que tus amigos también se preocupan!

Yo soy tu amiga también.

No es raro que me preocupe!

**Peace**

Pero no me conoces.

Somos amigos?

**Kanra-chan**

Claro que si!

Si nos conocemos! :P

Sos mi nuevo amigo, que hace un mes hablamos todos los días -excepto ayer -, nos divertimos y nos re-queremos, no?

**Peace**

Bueno, si, es divertido hablar contigo.

**Kanra-chan**

Y me querés?

**Peace**

Que pregunta.

Claro que si.

Digo

Si

Sos buena amiga.

Te acordás hace una semana?

**Kanra-chan**

Y cómo no!

Si fue la primera -y única- vez que Peace-san me escribió tanto!

Estabas tan enojado y estresado, me río de recordar esa conversación jijijij

No me dabas ni tiempo para contestarte jajaja

No sabía que sabías tantos insultos jajajajajajaajaj fue genial xD

**Peace**

Si, bueno…

**Kanra-chan**

No hay por qué sentirse avergonzado! :P

Fue divertido! xP

**Peace **

Nunca te di las gracias.

**Kanra-chan**

?

Por qué? :3

**Peace**

Vos me calmaste.

Así que, gracias.

Sos muy buena amiga.

Pocos logran calmarme…

**Kanra-chan**

Eeeh? En serio?

Por?

Pareces ser tan calmado siempre… :I

PEEEEEEACE-SAAAAN CONTESTAAA :(

Te estas riendo, verdad?

Por qué siempre te reís de miiiii?

Que crueeel!

**Peace**

Si

Perdón

No de vos! De la situación.

Es que

Si supieras.

Kanra-chan?

Me tengo que ir.

**Kanra-chan**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!

NOOOOOOOO! D:

POOOR?

**Peace**

Trabajo.

Vuelvo antes de medianoche, seguro.

Vas a estar?

**Kanra-chan**

Por supuesto!

Cuidate, siii?

Besitos!

**Peace**

Gracias.

Saludos!

**Kanra-chan**

Y un beso! :(

**Peace**

MIL BESOS.

Feliz? :P

**Kanra-chan**

Yo pedí por uno y vos me das mucho más! :D

SI SOS UN DIVI~! :P

Bye-bye!

_**Peace se ha desconectado**_

_**Kanra-chan se ha desconectado**_

_**No hay nadie en la sala**_

_**No hay nadie en la sala**_

La pantalla de una laptop era lo único que emitía luz en el oscuro apartamento de cierto informante.

Sus ojos cobres, casi rojos, brillaban de felicidad. Una sonrisa, no, no una sonrisa maliciosa, sino de pura dicha, digna de un niño inocente ante su juego favorito, se había apoderado de su rostro.

Su rostro ardía de alegría. Se sentía en el propio paraíso.

Esto era demasiado interesante. Demasiado divertido. Demasiado…

Excitante.

- ¿Sabes, Shizu-chan? …solo un hombre sabe como una verdadera mujer debe actuar.

* * *

**_N/A.- Siempre me pregunté porque Shizuo no era parte del chat-room de Durarara! No es curioso?_**


	2. AVISO

hola!

perdon que haya tardado tanto, solo quiero asegurarles que ninguna de estas dos historias van a quedar en la nada! voy a seguir escribiendo, pero donde dice mi perfil

gracias!


End file.
